Me encanta el pastel
LazyTown Go Dance! Music To Move To Líttu inn í Latabæ Bienvenidos a LazyTown La Musica de LazyTown |personaje=Stephanie Pixel Ziggy Stingy |cantante= Julianna Rose Mauriello (Stephanie), Kobie Powell (Pixel), Ronald Binion (Pixel, ver. DVD), Jodi Eichelberger (Stingy), Guðmundur Þór Kárason (Ziggy) Andrea Pérez (Stephanie), Sebastián Arancibia (Pixel), Rodrigo Saavedra (Ziggy), Raúl Canales (Stingy) Carolina Ayala (Stephanie), Romulo Bernal (Pixel) Isabel Sesma (Ziggy/Stingy) |compositor=Máni Svavarsson |letra=Máni Svavarsson Mark Valenti |variacion= }}"Me Encanta el pastel" es la canción presentada en el episodio El pastel perdido. La canta Stephanie, junto con Ziggy, Stingy y Pixel. Más tarde apareció en los episodios de Señorita Roberta y Las mejores canciones de LazyTown. Letra Version original I'll pile on the candy It's such a pretty sight It makes the food taste dandy But my tummy hurts all night. I'll put in some ingredients But keep the rest for me I'm not just disobedient I'm careful, can't you see? It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake If the way is hazy You gotta do the cooking by the book You know you can't be lazy Never use a messy recipe The cake will end up crazy If you do the cooking by the book Then you'll have a cake. We gotta have it made You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a cake. Making food is just like science With tools that blend and baste And every fun appliance Gives the food a different taste. It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake If the way is hazy You gotta do the cooking by the book You know you can't be lazy Never use a messy recipe The cake will end up crazy If you do the cooking by the book Then you'll have a cake. We gotta have it made You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a cake We gotta have it made You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a... You gotta do the cooking by the book. ...Cake. Doblaje chileno Muchos caramelos, esto es lo mejor, los pongo en la comida aunque el estomago me dolerá Pondré los ingredientes y algunos guardaré no soy desobediente soy cuidadoso ven Preparo la receta de un pastel, si no resulta fácil por el libro yo me guiaré. Jamás debes rendirte. La receta simple debe ser o sera pastel de locos si lo hacemos como dice aquí sera el mejor pastel y tu lo harás muy bien me encanta el pastel y llego la hora del pastel Cocinar es una ciencia, muchas cosas usaré con cada ingrediente mil sabores probaré. Preparo la receta de un pastel, si no resulta fácil por el libro yo me guiaré Jamás debes rendirte. La receta simple debe ser o sera pastel de locos si lo hacemos como dice aquí será el mejor pastel y tu lo harás muy bien me encanta el pastel y llego la hora del pastel. Trivia *Esta es la cancion favorita de Ziggy segun Las mejores canciones de LazyTown. *Hay un error en el video musical, en una parte donde Stingy mueve sus dedos se puede ver la cabeza de su titiritero. Videos Lazy Town Cooking By The Book Music Video Lazy Town en Español Me Encanta el Pastel Video Musical Lazy Town - Me encanta el Pastel - Redoblaje Latino (Miami) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Stephanie Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Ziggy Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Stingy Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Pixel